dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 70
Black Box (ブラックボックス, Burakkubokkusu) is the 70th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary We see Nikaido asking to herself if she truly died just now, daydreaming about be in Hole and running towards Kaiman, eager to salute him, to find no other than Aikawa, the man takes off his mask making clear he is a Magic User just like her, shocking Nikaido, making her run as she remembers Yakumo, and how her magic ended up killing her, when suddenly a giant black scrap metal box appears in front of her. Fragments of past memories comes from her childhood, her parents, her siblings, and a tombstone. We are introduced right where Chapter 54 left us during Chota's lecture of Nikaido's diary: The young girl enters in the black box made out of her magic and ends up in the forest near her house, not understanding what just happened, blames the big box and cast it away, just in time her parents appears, noticing there's not the bridge that always was near her house, she quickly runs to the elderly couple but something's odd, they do not recognize her, and suddenly things are clear, she is in the past. While the couple takes Nikaido to their home, a basket with a baby in it pass unnoticed across the river. Later that night Kawajiri, along with his parents are listening to Nikaido story, of how she used time-type magic, laughing at this, they explains that sort of magic is a myth, but quickly she realizes Yakumo is not there, and ask where is her. The three are clueless, they don't know any Yakumo. Nikaido sits near the river and wonders why nobody remembers her, and recalls when Yakumo told her about how she was saved by the elderly couple years ago from drown in the river when she was just a baby, understanding in horror the situation, she desperately runs until she spots a tombstone, and Kawajiri wakes her up. The sorcerer explains to her about what happened since she collapsed, 2 days has passed since En's death, and while she was unconscious, bought some heal smoke to regrow his skin and fix her mutilated and infected body, they are in a city 200 kilometers far from En's Mansion. Nikaido ask who could kill En, and then ask for Kaiman, Kawajiri talks bout how in the streets there's a rumor about En's death at the hands of The Cross-Eyes, and if she still wants to go after Kaiman or Aikawa, he gladly will help, but something is odd, Kawajiri ask how she knows her original Magic User name, the first thing she said when woke up, never recalling said his original name to her, and also how she saved him long time ago. During the Blue Night season, few days before his full transformation, Kawajiri was assaulted by magic users who wanted him for his rare magic, offering little to no choice between use his magic and lose his chance to attain devilhood or become one of the Magic User's partner. In that moment a little Nikaido saved him beating single handed all of them, after his transformation was complete, a thankful Kawajiri, now reborn as "Asu" took Nikaido from the streets and helped her to go to Hole. She firmly opposed to the idea of use her magic at all cost, but now, Kawajiri told Nikaido she no longer is a child, and if she wants to recover everything she lost, only her magic can help her, with resolution in her heart, she decides to do so. Characters * Nikaido * Kawajiri * Kaiman (dream) * Aikawa (dream) * En (mentioned) * The Elderly Couple (flashback) * Yakumo (Flashback) Category:Chapters